MBApatchVerMAD.rar (Magical Battle Arena Madoka Pack) (Brian Gisborn)
MBApatchVerMAD.rar (MAGICAL BATTLE ARENA MADOKA PACK) Voici les notes d'une jeune joueuse fan de Magical Girl... à propos d'un étrange patch du doujin-game Magical Battle Arena sur PC. « Bon. Faut que ça sorte, faut que j'en parle. J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi flippant que ça. Vous allez peut-être me prendre pour une barge, mais j'ai découvert une archive WinRAR que je n'aurai JAMAIS dû ouvrir. Maintenant je me sens en danger. Sérieusement. Ça a commencé tout bêtement alors que je cherchais une mise à jour pour mon jeu préféré Magical Battle Arena. Si vous ne connaissez pas, au fait c'est comme les jeux de Dragon Ball Z, mais avec des magical girls (Sakura, Nanoha...). Et souvent il y a des patchs de mise à jour, qui contiennent d'autres modes de jeux et aussi des personnages supplémentaires (ceux de Slayers entre autres, bien que n'appartenant pas réellement au registre des magical girls). Au fait, je pensais justement trouver le patch permettant d'avoir Lina Inverse, version Lord of Nightmare, un des persos les plus puissants du jeu. Finalement je suis tombée sur un autre patch. Le fichier à télécharger se nommait MBApatchVerMAD.rar. D'après la définition, il contenait une mise à jour permettant d'ajouter les personnages de la série Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Donc le patch était certainement très récent, étant donné que la série a commencé sa diffusion au Japon début 2011. Je me suis donc laissée tenter par ce patch. Après tout, j'aime bien Madoka Magica aussi. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à faire fonctionner la mise à jour. D'habitude, il arrive que le jeu ne veuille pas se lancer et que l'on doive le réinstaller pour que ça fonctionne. Ici pas besoin. D'ailleurs ça m'arrange, sinon il aurait fallu que je remette le patch pour avoir le menu principal en anglais... Le jeu étant en japonais d'origine. Je lançai l'application. Le jeu commença normalement, avec l'écran de chargement qui affichait normalement NOW LOADING... puis PRESS ANY KEY. J'appuyai sur Entrée. Le logo Fly System apparût normalement lui aussi, avec la petite mélodie au piano. Puis suivit la vidéo d'intro. Là, le changement se fit sentir. D'abord ce n'était plus la même chanson qui se jouait dans l'opening. A la place ça jouait Magia de Kalafina, soit le générique de fin de Madoka Magica. Je me suis dit que peut-être ça a été fait exprès pour la mise à jour sur Madoka. D'ailleurs au début de la vidéo ça montrait les persos de MBA d'origine, puis apparaissaient ceux de Madoka... chose quand même bizarre car jusqu'à présent, dans tous les patchs permettant d'ajouter des personnages nouveaux, AUCUN n'apparaissait dans la vidéo d'intro. Puis là, ce fut le truc vraiment bizarre. Au moment où le personnage de Mami apparaît, un espèce de bourdonnement de fond se fit entendre, mettant fin à la vidéo, et laissant place au menu principal. Là aussi c'était différent. D'habitude on entend un des persos prononcer le nom du jeu, avec l'accent japonais (Majikarubatôruarina!), là, rien. Même le décor aléatoire censé être en arrière plan n'apparaissait pas. Peut-être que c'était une simple version BETA du patch. En tout cas le patch anglais fonctionnait toujours, puisque les éléments du menu étaient présents et traduis. Je voulais entamer une partie simple pour tester les nouveaux persos. J'allai sur le mode VS... et là. Une image de Kyubey apparut et un texte en bas disait : First, you must make your wish (Premièrement, tu dois faire ton souhait). Je n'ai pas compris alors je cliquais sur les modes suivants, pareil. Même le mode option. Finalement j'allai sur le mode Story (histoire), en pensant que ça ne marcherait pas non plus et que j'aurai perdu mon temps à installer une mise à jour foireuse. Contre toute attente cela fonctionnait. Je n'ai rien compris sur le coup. Le mode histoire s'afficha avec le choix des personnages, mais tous les personnages étaient grisés, donc inutilisables. Tous sauf... Mami. Je la sélectionnai évidemment. Encore une fois Kyubey apparut, puis un texte sur un fond noir posait la question : What is your wish? (Quel est ton souhait ?). Encore une fois tout un choix de réponses grisées... les réponses grisées étaient en rapport avec les souhaits que formulent les héroïnes de Madoka avant de devenir des magical girls (guérir mon ami, devenir une magical girl, survivre à un accident de voiture, etc). Encore une fois une seule solution, choisir l'unique réponse non grisée. La réponse était : Know the secret behind the blue iris (connaître le secret derrière l'iris bleue). Une fois la réponse choisie je pus enfin commencer réellement à jouer. Le mode Story dans MBA est un peu comme le mode Arcade de Tekken. On enchaîne les combats en un contre un (parfois ici à plusieurs) jusqu'à devoir affronter le boss. Connaissant déjà le jeu, je maitrisai vite Mami, il suffit de balancer des attaques simples puis une fois que la jauge de finish se remplit, Mami peut enfin dégainer son fusil et tirer dans le tas, ce qui fait une belle victoire. Évidemment c'est comme ça que je gagnais la plupart des combats... Mais il y avait quelque chose de louche. D'abord, à chaque victoire, à la place du gros WIN qui devrait apparaître sur Mami, on voyait l'adversaire vaincue... disparaître. Comme un ennemi qu'on vient de battre dans un beat them all, accompagné d'un cri de terreur du personnage. Autre chose bizarre, la même musique se jouait à tous les niveaux. C'était une musique assez flippante... on aurait dit une vieille musique de film d'horreur des années 70 / 80. Après recherche j'ai appris que c'était la BO du film Suspiria. Je ne voyais vraiment pas le rapport entre ça et les magical girls. Enfin on arriva au fameux combat contre les clones. Dans ce jeu, au bout d'un moment dans le mode histoire votre personnage se retrouve à devoir combattre 5 clones d'elle, mais avec des couleurs modifiées. Ici les clones de Mami avaient bien sûr les couleurs modifiées. Mais le décor... ce décor aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. C'était le décor dans l'épisode 3 de Madoka Magica, celui où Mami se fait... La scène se répéta dans ce niveau, alors que j'allais dégainer le fusil et buter une de ces clones, celle-ci se regroupèrent et fusionnèrent pour devenir... La même saleté de monstre, Charlotte, la sorcière qui tuait Mami dans la série. Et vous savez quoi ? C'est la même chose qui se passa dans le jeu. Cette transformation m'avait enlevé ma capacité d'utiliser mon finish alors j'ai dû tout recommencer, utiliser de petites attaques, contre Charlotte avec son apparence de petite créature clownesque inoffensive. Puis enfin ma jauge de finish étaient de nouveau remplie. Mais malheureusement au moment de l'utiliser... La créature devint géante et dévora Mami... cette fois-ci de manière beaucoup moins édulcorée que dans l'anime. Mami hurlait à la mort. Charlotte grognait. Du sang coulait et finalement je vis même les intestins de Mami tomber raide sur le sol. Cela me fila la gerbe, tellement ça semblait réaliste et tellement c'est dégueu à voir. Là le message LOSE s'affichait sur les restes de Mami, et le jeu commença à bugger. Des flashs représentant Kyubey apparaissaient avec un son de bug à chaque fois. Et l'on pouvait voir des trucs horribles. Les cadavres de toutes les magical girls que j'avais vaincues auparavant. Entre deux Kyubey semblait se plus en plus triste... Et la dernière image subliminale, le montrait carrément comme mort-vivant, des trous sanglants à la place des yeux. Après ça le jeu montrait d'autres scènes toutes aussi macabres, tandis que la musique de Suspiria reprenait de plus belle. Nanoha regardant par une fenêtre, vit deux yeux, tenta de fuir et se fit poignarder à plusieurs reprises en plein cœur, puis trébucha de haut et se fracassa le crâne. Kirara en tentant de faire sa pause sentai, tomba de haut et se fracassa le crâne. Ensuite on voyait un gros plan de son visage raide, du sang coulant de son nez ainsi que de son crâne. Sakura avec Kero, puis celui-ci se transforma en lion (comme dans la série originale), et la croqua en pleine gorge. Kero version lion mangeait littéralement la gorge de Sakura. Vita courant pour échapper à quelque chose, ou quelqu'un... tomba dans un gros tas de fils barbelés. Puis on vit un gros plan de la magical girl se mettre à hurler. Enfin Lina et Naga (les sorcières de Slayers) se tenaient côte à côte... et parlaient de tuer. Puis le Lord of Nightmare apparut, et les tua, de la même manière qu'elle tuait Hellmaster à la fin de Slayers Next. On ne voyait plus qu'un décor incendié et les deux sorcières hurler... alors qu'elles aient déjà censées être désintégrées !!!! Now you know the secret... (maintenant tu connais le secret) disait un texte blanc sur fond noir. Enfin la dernière vision horrible revenait au corps sans vie de Mami, les autres personnages de Madoka Magica pleurant autour d'elle. Et le monstre qui l'avait dévoré me regardait de son sourire terrifiant. Puis j'eus l'impression... Que ça fonçait... QUE CELA FONÇAIT SUR MOI !!!!!!! L'ÉCRAN DE L'ORDI EN ÉTAIT FISSURE ! CETTE PUTAIN DE CRÉATURE ME FONÇAIT VRAIMENT DESSUS ! Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je suis allée couper l'électricité avec le disjoncteur, puis j'ai détruit mon ordi, je l'ai vraiment détruit, je me suis défoulée dessus, j'avais besoin de me passer les nerfs. J'en étais même morte de rire, tellement cela me soulageait. Voilà vous savez... Si vous aussi vous jouez à MBA, ne jouez JAMAIS avec le patch MBApatchVerMAD.rar. Je ne sais pas si c'est le stress, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir chopé un bouton au cou. Je vais me prendre un bain, ça va me détendre... et j'ai besoin d'un rasoir. Adieu. » Ces notes ont été retrouvées près du cadavre d'une jeune fille âgée de 16 ans. Elle a été retrouvée morte dans sa baignoire, elle s'est apparemment suicidée en s’ouvrant les veines après avoir rédigé ce papier. Et à son cou, il y avait comme une marque. Une marque inconnue. Les médecins eux même n'ont jamais su identifier ce que cela était. Mais peut-être que VOUS, lecteur(s), comprendrez le sens de ces notes, ainsi que l'origine de cette marque. Peut-être que vous saurez le secret. Quelques trucs en plus : *La chanson Magia de Kalafina, ending de l'anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Le thème du film Suspiria de Dario Argento, composé par Goblin Info supplémentaire : Le MAD dans le nom du patch peut avoir trois significations : *La série Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Le mot Mad qui signifie fou en anglais, soit un patch "fou" *Ou encore en référence aux Tre Madri (Les Trois Mères), trilogie comprenant Suspiria (dont les scènes de morts sont des références), Inferno et La Terza Madre (la troisième mère).